


Lesson Learned

by MagicRobot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Gen, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rewind's sass goes a bit too far and Prowl deems fit to teach him how to respect his superiors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson Learned

“Hello, Rewind,” greeted Prowl, tersely. He forced himself not to sneer as he entered his office. The black minibot sat on top of his desk, half sprawled over a stack of datapads. He gave a lazy was when Prowl entered, which only succeeded in toppling more datapads and aggravating Prowl further.

Prowl glowered, the datapad clutched in his servo crackling slightly as he forced himself not to strike the cheeky minibot. “I assume you’re waiting for Chromedome.” He looked pointedly at the other desk across the room, only mildly disorganized compared to Prowl’s unfortunate workspace.

Rewind wiggled his aft on the desk, scooting until his legs hung off the side. He swung them lightly where they hang, a few more datapads carailing off the side in his wake. He shrugged when they made an awful clattering noise, the definitive noise of broken tech also following their descent. “Yeah, well, I’m certainly not here for you.”

In Prowl’s mind, Rewind looked more like a petulant youngling than a fully grown mech, and that was the only thing keeping him from murdering the other right now. He gave a tight lipped grin, stooping to pick up the damaged files. “Wonderful, I’m sure he’ll be here shortly.”

Rewind gave a non-committed hum, swinging his legs further until they barely brushed against Prowl’s chevron. A growl escaped Prowl. Oh, how he hated this mech. It didn’t matter how close he was with his partner, it seemed that Rewind made it his personal mission in life to be as annoying as possible. Primus knew what Chromedome saw in the little mech.

Standing, Prowl clutched the broken datapads to his chestplate, the simple fact that they weren’t anything important keeping his temper in check. Even so, he shuttered his optics, gave a deep breath through his nasal ridge, and started to count to ten. When he was finished, he calmly asked, “why must you sit on my desk?”

It was a redundant question, really. Every time Rewind came to visit, he insisted on sitting on Prowl’s desk. Never Chromedome’s desk, just Prowl’s. It was almost like he realized how irritating Prowl found it and decided to do it out of spite. He made no secret over the fact that he hated Prowl as much as Prowl hated him.

Rewind lolled his helm around lazily. “Cause I know it makes you mad.” He leaned further back across the desk, his elbows resting over its surface in a blatant display of disrespect. His gazed lingered on the remaining mess on the floor. Prowl had no doubt that he would be smirking if it wasn’t for his mask. “It’s funny watching you clean up afterwards.”

Slamming the broken datapads on the floor, Prowl loomed over the smaller bot, his EM field lashing out in anger. Rewind flinched at the action. “I’m getting really tired of your attitude.”

Rewind’s visor brightened, looking at Prowl challengingly. “What are you gonna do about it?”

With a snarl, Prowl flipped the smaller mech onto his abdominal plating, planting a servo firmly on the middle of his back. He audios vaguely registered a loud squeak of protest from the mech beneath him, but he ignored him. Sadistic glee entered his processor as he drew his servo back and whacked Rewind on the aft with a satisfying clang. A wail of protest echoed around the room, but Prowl ignored him, continuing with his motions.

“You should,” smack, “learn some,” smack, “respect!” Each smack was harder than the last, punctuated by Rewind’s loud cries of protest. Prowl continued relentlessly, uncaring. His servo began to ache around the fifth time, but still he continued. Rewind flailed his legs, attempting to kick the other mech. Prowl avoided this by standing between Rewind’s legs, effectively immobilizing him.

Eventually, Rewind’s vocalizer diluted into whined sobs, still trying to escape the offending servo. Prowl servo was beginning to grow numb, but still he continued. When Rewind’s vocalizer fritzed into static, he finally relented, hanging his poor servo by his side. He bore his weight on top of Rewind’s back, growling in his audio, “I hope you’ve learned your lesson now. I’m not afraid to show you again.”

He pulled away from Rewind and the smaller mech scuttled off of the desk, fleeing to the opposite side of the room. He rubbed his sore aft, his optic visor wide with shock. He nodded mutely.

"Good," said Prowl, sitting at his desk.


End file.
